Three of a Kind
by RueEmerson
Summary: Will a mysterious archer come between Dean and Sam or bond them together stronger than before? Takes place in mid-first season and goes rogue from there. Don't own the brothers, just the rabbit hole they fall into. Plus the humor and smut.
1. Who Is She?

_**A/N: Hi, there! Thanks for clicking on this story-I know there are so many out there and I'm pleased you've considered mine for at least a quick peek. This is the tale of a young woman who discovers her past isn't really what she thought it was. She has teamed up with fellow hunters Dean and Sam and together they forge a path in more ways than one. This is a twist on SPN: S1 and S2. Please join Kelsey and our boys on this humorous and smutty journey. :)**_

"Don't move," the flaxen-haired woman quietly commanded, an arrow pointed directly at Dean. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you say," he said, his eyes fixed on her ethereal ice blue ones.

Sam came to a skid behind Dean, the rifle leveled at her. She shifted her crossbow with him in her sights.

"Duck," she ordered. Dean instinctively swung around and knocked his bewildered brother to the ground, the rifle clattering aside, as an arrow swished by his head.

An otherworldly scream caused them to all wince at the sound. The creature writhed in pain from the bolt protruding from its eye socket.

Dean looked up at it just in time to witness it implode upon the impact of a second arrow, this one in the chest.

"Damn!" he said in awe, his head swiveling toward the archer, who was now walking away.

He scrambled to his feet, yanking Sam along with him as he hurried to catch up with her.

"How did you do that? What did you use on the tip?" Dean asked.

In all the time that he'd been doing this, he had never seen another hunter, much less a woman who did what she did.

She didn't say anything as she slung her crossbow on her back and adjusted the straps.

Sam caught up with them, rifle in hand, staring her in curiosity.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. She reached the side of the building, ignoring them still, to recover the pack she'd dropped.

Dean and Sam exchanged a perplexed look. A female hunter and she wouldn't even give them the time of day?

Once she shouldered her pack, the woman finally faced them.

"That your ride?" she asked, gesturing to the black Chevy Impala.

"Yeah," Dean tentatively answered, looking at the car and then at her, not sure where this was leading. He wasn't about to give up his baby without a fight.

She strode toward it, glancing over her shoulder.

"Well? Are we leaving or not?" she expectantly asked.

"Ohh-kaay," Dean said, giving a side glance at Sam, who just shrugged and followed the mysterious woman.

* * *

Sam twisted in his seat to look at the woman in the backseat.

"Thanks for what you did back there," Sam said. "That was pretty amazing."

The woman gave Sam a half-smile with a tip of her head.

"I imagine it wasn't any different than what you do with that rock-salt rifle," she replied.

Dean caught her gaze in the rearview mirror as they rambled down the road.

"Are you gonna at least tell us your name?" he asked. She stared at him a moment before speaking.

"Kelsey Remington," she said, looking at Sam and extending her hand.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean," he said, shaking her hand.

"How long you been hunting?" Dean asked, turning his head toward her.

"If I answer your questions, will you put me up for a night?" she asked in return.

"Sure," Dean answered. "Why not?"

* * *

The fleabag motel they pulled into only had one room left. None of them felt like being on the road another 45 minutes, so they agreed to share.

"I'll take the floor," Kelsey said, tossing her pack in the corner as they entered the room. Sam flopped down on the one of the queen beds, clothes and all, flopping an arm over his face.

"No way," Dean argued. "I'll take the floor. You deserve a bed for what you did back there. We'd been tracking that baddie for days."

Kelsey shook her head. "I won't do that to you, since you're providing a roof over my head and all."

Exasperated, Dean threw his hands up in the air for the second time that night.

"Are you always this stubborn, woman?" he said. His statement earned him a laugh and a real smile from Kelsey.

"Yes," she said. "What do you say we compromise and share? I promise I won't bite … at least tonight."

Sam peeked at his brother, to see Dean's startled expression before it turned into a smirk.

"Let it not be said that I refused a beautiful woman," Dean replied, earning another laugh from Kelsey.

"Is he always this full of bullshit?" Kelsey asked Sam, who nodded with a smile.

* * *

Sam was washing his face and brushing his teeth when Kelsey sauntered in, pushed down her jeans, and plopped onto the toilet.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed with a mouthful of toothpaste, "what the heck?"

Kelsey smirked at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to the bathroom," she said.

Sam spit out his toothpaste.

"But I'm in here," he replied, briefly glancing at her.

"So?" Kelsey said, reaching for the toilet paper.

Without another word, Sam shot out of the bathroom, his face flushed, nearly running into Dean.

"Where's the fire?" Dean asked, glancing into the bathroom. Kelsey flushed the toilet.

Dean laughed and looked at his brother, who refused to look at him, as he crawled into his bed.

"Embarrassed much?" Dean commented with a smirk.

Facedown, Sam flipped him the bird behind his back.

* * *

Sam abruptly sat up in bed, breathing hard and sweating. He flung the covers back and swung his legs over the side.

In the dim light, he saw Kelsey lift her head. She was laying on her side facing him, her back nearly against Dean's prone body, which was facing the ceiling.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he flippantly answered, rubbing his face.

"My nightmares don't let me sleep much either," she softly said.

Sam was silent but didn't move.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked, sitting up to mirror his position.

"Not really," he said.

She gently reached out and touched his hand. He gasped when he felt a current pass between them. He heard a rush of voices in his mind as she caught a glimpse of his memories.

Kelsey removed her fingers as if she'd been shocked and stood up.

"I'm sorry," she hastily said as she moved toward her pack.

Stunned, Sam couldn't tell if she was apologizing for what had just happened or for his loss.

She had slipped her jeans on and donned her flannel shirt before Sam got to her.

"Wait!" he said loud enough that he woke Dean.

"You okay, Sammy?" he muttered.

"Fine. Go back to sleep," Sam replied, his eyes locked with Kelsey's.

Dean grunted and rolled over.

"You wanna tell me what just happened?" Sam hissed, blocking Kelsey from reaching for her boots.

"I can't explain it," she said in a hushed tone, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "It sometimes happens when I touch someone. Other times it doesn't. I don't know why."

He grabbed her forearms to force her to look at him.

"How long have you had it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Since I was a kid," she honestly replied, searching his face. "I'm really sorry about Jessica. Is that why you hunt?"

Sam dropped his hands, releasing her. He sighed.

"The thing that killed my girlfriend also killed my mom. We've been hunting for as long as I can remember," he said. "What about you? Why do you hunt?"

Kelsey looked away.

"My dad. He was murdered, too," she said so softly Sam almost couldn't hear her. She sat in the chair and reached for her boots.

"Hey," Sam said, stopping her. "Don't go. Stay with us. We can share what we know, fight together as a team. Please?"

Truth was, Kelsey was tired of doing it alone, being alone. She nodded and went back to bed.


	2. This Is Normal

Kelsey hid a grin as she observed Dean with his nose buried in the local newspaper and Sam hunkered over his laptop.

They were eating breakfast in the little nook attached to the motel and both men were so engrossed in what they were doing, she could have walked around naked and they wouldn't have noticed.

She settled back in the metal kitchen chair and waited for one of them to pipe up with an idea for their next destination.

They had been traveling together for nearly a month now. She had memorized every little idiosyncrasy Dean and Sam had. She supposed it was the tracker part of her.

She couldn't help but bust out laughing when they both starting speaking at the same time and both of them looked at her.

"What?" they both asked, causing her to double over.

When she could finally breathe, Kelsey waved at them to proceed. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam sighed.

"You're off your rocker," Dean muttered before glancing at his brother.

"What did you find, Sammy?" he asked, ignoring Kelsey who smacked him and snatched his paper.

"A man named Rand Wheeler went missing in Clayton, New Mexico. It says here his sister told the police her brother had checked into the local boarding house and she never heard from him again. The owners of the house corroborated her story, saying he went to bed that night, but they never saw him leave," Sam said.

"So he took off to avoid a debt or to get away from someone?" Dean replied. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Because the Earnhart Hotel is haunted," Kelsey interjected, not looking up from the paper.

Both men curiously stared at her.

"What?" she said, looking up. "I remember reading about it. This 100-year-old building saw gunfights during the Old West. Rumor has it the place has a 'Hotel California' vibe. You can check out but you can never leave. Some locals claim it 'ate' people back in the day."

Dean seemed duly impressed and nodded with a smile.

"New Mexico, here we come," he said.

* * *

Perched on the toilet lid, Kelsey flipped through the Winchester bible.

"It says here that your dad encountered one of these poltergeists several years ago," she said.

"Yeah, I remember him talking about it," Dean said from behind the curtain.

"Did he banish it?" she asked, fingering the worn pages.

"I thought so, but now I'm wondering if he couldn't pinpoint its source," he said. He shut the water off and stuck his hand out for his towel.

She handed it to him and went back to staring at the journal in her lap.

"We can poke around tomorrow," he said, pushing the curtain back, the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Do you think we can take care of it?" Kelsey asked, glancing up. Dean shrugged.

"I hope so. I'd hate for it to continue to terrorizing families in the generations to come," he said.

"Me, too," she softly said, dropping her gaze back down at her lap, suddenly quiet.

And he recognized that look on her face. It was her reliving an old memory that she had yet to reveal to them.

He left her to her thoughts.

Kelsey told herself not to cry when Dean left the bathroom.

She missed her father so badly sometimes that it hurt. He had been her whole world.

She could barely recall the woman who had birthed her—all she could remember was her back as she walked away that fateful afternoon, never to return. She had been three years old.

Her father had always been the parent who held her, fed her, and sang to her that she didn't know it wasn't normal to be without a woman in the home. All her classmates had moms who picked them up from school, but she had never felt the void, so it never crossed her mind to feel differently.

Seeing how much John Winchester obviously cared about his sons, guiding them and training them, helping them even from afar, made her mourn Mickey Remington even more.

She drew up her knees onto the toilet seat and hugged the journal, closing her eyes as pictured her father and the good times before he perished.

* * *

The next morning Dean and Kelsey inspected the hotel décor and spoke the hotel staff—posing as a couple with an interest in Old West legends—while Sam researched the hotel's history at the local college's library.

When they converged for lunch at the hotel restaurant, Sam shared that he had discovered the poltergeist was a gunfighter from 1911 who had been fatally shot during a shootout in the hotel's saloon.

That night was a typical night for the hunters as they rid the hotel of its trouble. Sam suffered more than his share of scrapes and bruises, having been thrown around a bit more than the other two.

* * *

Making sure Sam was doctored and drifting to sleep, Kelsey then shut the bathroom door before shucking her clothes and stepping into the shower.

Dean gave her a startled look. She was in no mood to talk, only feel. She was running on empty emotionally. They had fought hard tonight and she needed to think about something other than what they did for a living.

She grasped his face with both hands and kissed him hard. Recovering from his initial shock, Dean matched her passion with as much ferocity.

Before long, he ran his hands over her hips and cupped her ass to lift her up. Kelsey instinctively wrapped her legs around him and he thrust hard to the hilt. She threw her head back against the tile, her eyes shut as throes of sensations washed over her. She was so tight and it had been so long for both of them.

Dean had quit picking up girls after Kelsey had arrived, even though he figured he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with her. She had continued to sleep in his bed since that first night and he felt like it would be betraying her somehow if he were to get laid elsewhere.

They both tried to stifle their moans as flesh slapped against flesh under the lukewarm stream. Kelsey let out a whimper when she climaxed and Dean groaned her name when he did.

Neither spoke as they dried off each other, sharing a lingering kiss or two, before shutting off the light, entering the room and crawling into bed in a damp tangle.

* * *

Sam woke while it was still dark, shuttering from another nightmare. He rolled over to see Kelsey intimately curled up against Dean, her head on his bare shoulder, face pressed in his neck, his arms wrapped around her bare back. He slammed his eyes shut and bit back a sigh. Leave it to Dean, he inwardly cursed.


	3. It Is What It Is

Kelsey breathed a sigh of contentment as she scooted against Dean. He slid an arm around her and nuzzled her ear, pressing the evidence of his morning arousal against her rump.

For the first time in a long time she felt safe and sound in strong arms. She allowed herself to soak it in for a brief moment.

"For crying out loud," Sam mumbled from his perch at the desk, trying to ignore the couple stirring just feet away from him.

At the sound of his voice, Kelsey cracked an eye open, blinking at the sunlight starting to stream in the window. She noticed Sam with his back to them and suddenly felt a little ashamed, like she had betrayed him somehow.

It didn't stop Dean, though, from provocatively rubbing against her.

"Stop," she half-laughed, half-seriously told him, playfully pushing him away as she escaped the bed. She donned one his t-shirts and snatched a clean pair of panties from her pack, slipping them on before she approached Sam.

Looking very smug, Dean stretched out and relaxed against the pillow, folding his hands behind his head, watching her with hooded eyes.

Sam bit his lip and shook his head when Kelsey came alongside him. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatcha got there? A new lead?" she asked as she peered at his laptop screen.

Sam couldn't speak, torn between awkwardness and anger. He shut the laptop and stared at the wall. He wasn't stupid; it was obvious the two had done more than sleep last night.

"Hey," she said, "Look at me."

He glared up at her, his jaw set. In that moment, it dawned on her that Sam might have more than brotherly feelings toward her.

"Oh, Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't know," she honestly said. He snorted.

In an uncharacteristic move for her, Kelsey straddled his lap and looped her arms around his neck. Stunned, Sam eyed her in disbelief.

"I know you probably don't believe me, but I would never do anything to hurt you, Sam," she softly said, brushing her fingers across the cuts and scrapes on his face and neck that she had treated last night.

"Don't," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Don't, what?" she said, dropping her hand but deliberately shifting in his lap.

"You slept with my brother," he bit out.

"Which means what exactly?" she asked, glancing over his shoulder at Dean, who hadn't moved, but was intently watching the show unfolding in front of him. His smug look had been replaced with one of protectiveness—toward who she wasn't sure yet. She looked back at Sam.

"I've been 'sleeping' with him since the day you met me," her voice starting to rise. "Are you pissed because I chose him? Or are you pissed because I wanted some stress relief last night? Or maybe it's because you're jealous that I found the comfort that seems to elude you?"

Sam pushed at her to get off him. Kelsey resisted, tightening her thighs around his hips.

"Answer me, Sam," she commanded. "You don't get to be mad at me when I've done nothing to warrant it."

He surprised them both by roughly covering her mouth with his. She allowed herself to give into his punishing kiss, threading her fingers through his hair and leaning into him.

When they both came up from air, Sam's eyes welled up as he sought hers.

"None of that," Kelsey said, gently wiping her thumb across his cheek. "You and me and Dean can work it out, okay?"

"Right, Dean?" she asked the older Winchester who now had his jeans on and was sitting on the edge of the bed near them, a mix of love and concern written on his face.

"That's right, kiddo," Dean said, reaching out to squeeze his brother's shoulder.

* * *

In the days to follow, Kelsey's relationship with Sam slowly changed. Even though she was generally introduced as Dean's wife, there were times when she posed as Sam's girlfriend.

The little things gradually led to a dramatic shift in their bond. It started out innocently when she would affectionately ruffle Sam's hair or sit in his lap when they were in public. Then it progressed to her occasionally curling against Sam as they watched TV and leaning against him as they waited for Dean as he checked them into the motel.

Kelsey was relaxing in the bathtub one evening when she overheard the brothers talking in hushed voices. After while Dean wandered into the bathroom, closed the door, and sat down on the toilet seat with a serious expression.

She grinned at him and stuck out her wet toe to playfully rub it against his pant leg.

"Why so serious?" she asked when he didn't respond to her nudging. Kelsey sat up, not bothering to cover herself. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Dean said. He sighed.

"Then what's going on with you two? I heard you whispering in there," she said.

Dean tugged at his shirt collar and restlessly shifted on the seat before standing up and facing the door before turning back to her.

"Man, this is awkward," he said. He sighed again before looking down at her. "You know how my brother means everything to me and I would do anything for him?"

"Yeah?" Kelsey said, cocking her head, wondering what exactly was said in the other room.

"That means sharing, too," he said. Kelsey looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate.

Instead Dean sank to the floor and leaned his back against the wall next to the tub and stared at the ceiling.

"O for the love of Pete!" she said exasperated. "Just spit it out, Dean."

"He wants you, too," he reluctantly said, barely looking at her.

Kelsey sighed and stared at the ceiling. She thought Sam had finally accepted that she and Dean were lovers; they tried to be discreet for his sake.

The three of them didn't talk about whatever this dynamic was. It just was what it was.

"What do you suggest?" she finally asked, standing up and reaching for the towel to dry off. "I'm not a sex toy to be passed around."

"Come on, Kelsey. I didn't mean that at all," Dean said, standing up as she stepped out of the tub.

"Then what did you mean?" she snapped as she vigorously dried off. He grasped her shoulders to still her motions.

"I'm just saying that if you want to sleep in his bed sometimes, I wouldn't be upset," he replied. "Look, I know this isn't normal. But hell, since when is anything we do normal? I want him to be happy, I want you to be happy, and if you want to be happy together, I'd be okay with that."

Dean searched her face.

"If it were anyone else, we wouldn't even be talking about this. I'm a possessive son of a bitch," he said. "But I have a hard time denying Sam anything. I've known for a while he's taken a shine to you."

He dropped his hands and stepped back.

"Do you think you can handle taking on two Winchesters?" he asked with a half-smile.

Kelsey snorted.

"Can you?" she cockily countered.

 _ **A/N: Drop a review if you're so inclined! I'd love to hear from you.**_


	4. A Shared Passion

_**A/N: I promise there is a plot here, but want to establish all the smut stuff first. M for a reason! :)** _

Kelsey woke to the sound of Sam weeping and her heart went out to him.

He had been quiet during dinner and had kept to himself while they played pool at the local bar, refusing to join in. When Dean had stepped up behind her as she prepared to take a shot, he had subtly leaned in and whispered that it was the one-year anniversary of Jess' death.

She crawled out of Dean's bed into Sam's, wrapping her arms around him and gathering him close.

Since he had been so withdrawn, she figured he would resist her trying to comfort him and push her away, but he didn't. He let her cradle him to her chest as he cried it out. She wiped away his tears and tenderly stroked his hair, murmuring that she was sorry.

His sobs eventually subsided and he was so still that she figured that he had drifted to sleep. She started to ease away but he stopped her.

"Please, don't go," Sam hoarsely said, his eyes now open and pleading.

"Okay," she softly replied, gently pushing his hair out of his eyes.

They fell asleep, her locked tightly in his embrace.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled at Kelsey as she slung her crossbow across her back and climbed down the ladder on the side of the building.

Her eyes flashed as she came nearly toe-to-toe with him, cocking her head, her long flaxen locks wisped around her face glowing white in the afternoon sun.

"You nearly got yourself killed! I had it under control," Dean growled, his hand flexing on the rifle at his side.

"Sure you did. I just saved your life," she growled back, motioning at the body that lay nearby.

"And I gave you a direct order to stay put!" Dean groused.

"Just because I'm letting you fuck me doesn't mean you can order me around," she said in cool voice as Sam walked toward them, skirting the body Kelsey had felled from her position on the roof.

Dean gritted his teeth, trying to rein in his temper.

"It's not like that and you know it," he replied. "I can't keep you safe if you make yourself a target!"

"And I'm going do whatever it takes to keep you and Sam safe, whether you like it or not," Kelsey said, a hand on her hip, her jaw set.

"That's not your job," Dean spat.

"Like hell. You can't stop me," Kelsey said, challenging him, nearly bumping her chest against his.

Sam pushed his way between them, separating them by an arm's length on either side. They continued to glare at each other.

"Guys, together we've destroyed that thing and none of us died. Let's leave it at that, okay?" Sam said, trying to calm them both.

"Fine," Dean said, stepping back with hands up in surrender. Kelsey stepped back and then slid her arm around Sam's waist, giving Dean a sarcastic grin.

"He's right. We're in this together. Where one goes, the others go," Kelsey said. "I'm not staying behind and neither is Sam. Someone has to have your back … you crazy bastard."

The corner of Dean's mouth twitched.

* * *

Still a little miffed about Dean's earlier outburst, Kelsey crawled into bed with Sam.

While she secretly considered herself Dean's girl, she had eased herself into a more intimate relationship with Sam.

Having sex with Sam was like night and day compared to Dean.

Whereas Dean was aggressive and rough (which she rather enjoyed), Sam was attentive and gentle. Dean had no trouble taking her with Sam in the other bed sound asleep. Sam however was still easily embarrassed about that kind of thing and was simply content to hold her at night; he only made love to her when Dean wasn't around.

So it surprised her that night when Sam roused her, his lips on her shoulder and his hands caressing her skin. She rolled onto her back and pulled his face to hers, pressing her mouth to his.

They managed to push aside clothes to come together. He swallowed her moans as he rocked against her. She buried one hand in his hair as the other hand clenched at his shoulders, her legs wrapped tightly around his.

Together they found the peak of ecstasy without a sound. Kelsey stilled Sam from rolling off her, relishing in his weight. She skimmed her hands down his back as he nuzzled her neck. He eventually shifted to her side and cuddled with her.

When he began to lightly snore, she slipped out of his embrace and went to the bathroom.

Kelsey was washing her hands when Dean appeared behind her. In the dim light, their eyes locked in the mirror and she saw the lust in his. She had suspected he had heard them, having briefly noticed a change in his breathing.

She braced her forearms on the sink and arched her back in an invitation. He didn't hesitate, grasping her hips and entering her in one swift motion.

Kelsey bit her lip from crying out. She ground against Dean, matching his thrusts, her eyes never leaving his in the mirror. She neared her second climax of the night when he abruptly pulled out.

He turned her around and lifted her onto the edge of the sink before stepping between her thighs and re-entering her. He captured her mouth with his, tasting his brother on her lips, as he picked up his pace.

She clung to him as pleasure ripped through her again. He didn't bother stifling his groan as he emptied himself into her.

Dean rested his forehead on hers when the shockwaves subsided.

"I love you," he huskily told her.

"I love you," she replied, "but I love him, too."

"I know," he said with a smile. "You might better get back to him before he notices you're gone."

He helped her off the sink and stepped back to let her pass. She gave him one last kiss before returning to his brother's arms.


	5. An Unexpected Revelation

Basking in the adoration of the Winchester brothers made Kelsey wonder when the other shoe was going to drop.

Since her father's passing, moments of sunshine were far and few between and being happy for several months at a time seemed unfathomable. She figured in the end, it would probably get one of them or herself killed. And that nagged at her.

As she rode in the passenger side of the Impala, she stared out the window at the endless prairie that were absent of anything but low ground vegetation. No trees, no houses, no animals, nothing appeared on the horizon.

She turned to Sam, who was driving, and gave him a pouty face.

"Are we ever going to see civilization again?" she asked.

"We're still 70 miles from the nearest town," he said, smiling. Kelsey slid down in the seat and crossed her arms with an irritated groan.

"If you're bored, you can crawl back here and nap with me," Dean suggestively murmured from the backseat where he was stretched out with his arm across his face.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and scowled even more. She knew that if she did that, there would be no napping involved. Sam laughed at them.

She reached for the radio dial before Sam could stop her.

* * *

Upon arriving at the little town of Campo, Colorado, Kelsey leapt out of the car before Sam had even put it in park.

She wandered into the gas station where she was greeted by a weathered older woman behind the counter. The lady gave her the once over and her eyes widened.

"Are you here to save us?" she asked.

Taken aback, Kelsey gasped. "How did you know that?"

The lady came around and latched her hand onto Kelsey's arm, sparking a flood of memories to flash into Kelsey's mind.

"I know what you are," the woman quietly said as Kelsey tried to process the images of homes burning, people screaming, horses scattering, amber eyes glowing … she wrenched her arm away, nearly stumbling. That transfer had been one of the most intense she'd ever experienced.

"What do you mean? What am I?" Kelsey sputtered as she braced herself against a shelf.

" _Niyphelah_ ," the lady reverently whispered. Kelsey shook her head.

"I don't know what that means," she said. She heard a gasp behind her and spun around.

Sam stood in the doorway, his mouth agape.

"It means daughter of Orion," he said. Kelsey stared at him, not comprehending.

He gave the old woman a brief smile and hauled Kelsey out of the store, hustling her back to the car. She wrestled out of his grip and planted her feet, giving him a hard frown.

"What did that old lady mean back there? What is daughter of Orion? And how the hell did she know that anyway? We're in the middle of the freakin' nowhere surrounded by a bunch of hicks!" she asked, wildly waving her arms.

"It means she thinks you're a half-breed," Sam said.

"Half-breed of what?" Kelsey said exasperated.

"Angel," he softly replied.

Kelsey's mouth dropped open.

"You're kidding, right? I had two _human_ parents," she said.

"Sometimes people have a sixth sense and can 'see' things we don't," Sam told her. "I've never met a _niyphelah_ before—or if I did, I didn't know it."

Dean climbed out of the car in time to see Kelsey turn on her heel and walk toward the open field across the road from the station.

"What's going on?" he asked. He could see Kelsey gesturing at the sky and talking to herself.

"The station owner just called her a _niyphelah_ ," Sam quietly said.

Dean whipped his head toward Sam.

"You're serious? Kelsey's part angel? Did she know that?" he incredulously asked. Sam shrugged.

"Wow," Dean breathed as they both watched her.

* * *

"Seriously, Dad?" Kelsey said out loud as if her father could hear her. "As if my life wasn't complicated enough! First I have these random visions of people's memories and now I find out I'm an angel half-breed?"

She pounded her fists on her thighs.

"Did you know? How is this possible? If it's true, does that mean you were an angel? Or were you even my real father?"

She put her hands behind her head and then rested them on her knees and bent over.

"I miss you so much, Dad. Why did you have to go away? I don't know what to believe anymore. What am I supposed to do?"

Kelsey sank on her knees to the ground, her hands covering her head.

The old lady came out of the store and joined the brothers still monitoring Kelsey in the distance. Dean had wanted to go and get her but Sam had restrained him.

"It's not like she's leaving us," he said. "Give her a chance to work it out in her mind."

Dean looked at the station owner questioningly.

"I didn't mean to cause her distress," the woman said, shading her eyes from the sun. "I had no idea she didn't know her own story." She turned to the brothers.

"She and you two hunters are here to help us, right?" she asked.

"How do you know we're hunters?" Dean countered before Sam could. She smiled.

"Let's just say I've been around for a while," she replied. "Why do you all come sit for a spell and I will fill you in on what's been going on here."

Dean hedged, not willing to leave Kelsey.

"She'll be all right," the woman said. "She will join us when she's ready."

After one more glance at Kelsey, Dean reluctantly followed the woman and Sam into the store.

* * *

The uncanny woman, named Louise, was right. The brothers were lounging at one of the rickety tables in the corner, listening to Louise, when Kelsey appeared.

She came to them and eased herself into Dean's lap. He protectively wrapped his arms around her. Sam gave her a smile and squeezed her knee in reassurance. She covered his hand with hers and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry, dear," Louise said. "I didn't mean to reveal something to you before you were ready."

"It's okay," Kelsey kindly replied. "Don't let me interrupt."

Louise proceeded to explain … TO BE CONTINUED

 _ **A/N: Didn't expect that, did ya? Please share the love by writing a review or following/favoriting this fic! I'd love to know what you're thinking.**_


	6. In a Hairy Situation

_"Kelsey, focus, please," Mickey Remington instructed the 9-year-old child before him, a junior crossbow in her hands. "It's important that you center on the target."_

 _"I am focusing, Dad," she said, holding her breath as her fingers nimbly pulled back the bow next to her face. She released and the arrow found its mark. She gave him a haughty "told-you-so" look._

 _Mickey smirked and then knelt next her._

 _"But can you do it when you're distracted?" he asked._

 _"Of course I can," she retorted. He patiently waited for her to pull back and right before she released, he poked her in the side. Her arrow wavered and went right of center._

 _"Hey, that's not fair!" she complained, glaring at her father._

 _His ice blue eyes that matched hers sparkled before he sobered and took hold of her hand._

 _"Honey, life isn't always going to be fair. I want you to be ready when it's not, to have a steady aim when you need it most. That's why I'm training you to do this," he said._

 _She pouted and tried to stay mad at him the rest of the afternoon while he made her try again and again while he distracted her. As she concentrated more, her aim only got better. When she hit a bullseye for the third time in a row, her father picked her up and swung her around._

 _"See I knew you could do it! Let's go celebrate!" Mickey exclaimed, setting her feet back on the ground._

 _Kelsey finally let a smile slip and nodded, slinging her crossbow onto her back._

* * *

Kelsey peeked over her shoulder at Dean who was napping beside her, his arm locked around her waist. He hadn't let go since the gas station. She had laid down with him but her mind kept wandering, sorting through her memories of her dad, making it nearly impossible to doze off.

After doing some additional research about "her kind" on his laptop, Sam had scooted her over a little, further into Dean's embrace, and lay down on the bed, too, encasing her in a Winchester cocoon. She had curled against Sam's side with Dean at her back.

On Louise's advice, they had decided to rest until dark and then make their move. She had opened up her home to them and they were bunking in her guest bedroom.

Trying to shut off her brain, Kelsey burrowed closer into Sam, causing Dean to nestle tighter to her.

How did she ever get this lucky?

* * *

At the growl behind her, Kelsey stopped dead in her tracks. Shit, she inwardly cursed, it must have caught her scent before she noticed it.

Slowly turning, she faced one of the things they'd been hunting. A werewolf of sorts that walked on two legs, it bared its teeth, amber eyes narrowing. Ever so slightly she tightened her grip on the crossbow she held at her hip.

Nearby she saw Sam dousing the outer cropping of the cave with gasoline while Dean had his back, wielding a silver-plated sword, still dripping with blood. Three of the adult-sized creatures were dead and lugged to the front of the cave and one unaccounted for … until now.

The werewolf lunged at her but she was faster. With deadly precision, she dropped it with two simultaneous sliver-tipped bolts.

Kelsey looked up to see the front part of the cave ablaze. These things had apparently been living in the burrow for years, coming out during certain moon cycles and terrorizing the town, attacking horses and cattle before upgrading to humans last week.

There had been five baby-sized werewolves barely crawling, farther inside the cave that Dean had simply beheaded one by one. He didn't want there to be any chance of them surviving.

Kelsey swung her crossbow to her back before grabbing the feet of the creature and dragging it toward the cave. Dean helped her lift it and toss it onto the burning pile of fur and flesh. She wrinkled her nose at the stench.

"Nasty buggers, aren't they?" Dean commented after catching a whiff himself.

They waited until the smoke cleared and only smolders remained.

"Let's go tell Louise and then ditch this place," Dean said. Sam and Kelsey agreed.

* * *

Louise was waiting for them, sitting in the rocker on her front porch, the porch light casting a soft glow into the yard.

"I take it we will be able to live in peace, at least until the next thing drifts through?" she asked as the trio stepped onto the porch.

"We eliminated this pack and hopefully there won't be anymore in the area," Sam replied.

"Thank you for helping out our town. You all are welcome to stay the night," Louise said.

"We appreciate the offer but no," Kelsey answered.

Louise smiled and nodded.

"I understand. There are always battles to be fought, wars to be won," she said. She stood and walked over to Kelsey.

"You will find the answers you seek," Louise said, gently cupping Kelsey's cheek and looking directly into her eyes for a few beats. She then glanced at both men.

"You make sure you take care of her," she ordered in a stern voice. "Your lives depend on it."

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison.

* * *

They crossed the Oklahoma border in silence before Dean, who was driving, piped up.

"What do you think she meant by that?" he asked Sam. Kelsey, who was in the back, leaned forward, slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips below his right ear.

"It means that you need to be nice to me or I might eat you," she kidded, gently biting his lobe. Both his body and the Impala jerked.

"Geez, can you at least wait until I'm not driving?" he protested.

Sam snorted as Kelsey giggled.

"Easy there, tiger," she soothed, patting him on the chest before giving him a peck on the cheek and leaning back.

Dean looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

Sam grinned and shook his head.

"It's your turn to drive, man," he said.

"Come on, Sammy!" Dean whined.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Sam announced, sliding down in the seat, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes.

Kelsey giggled again from the back seat. Dean heaved a sigh and muttered under his breath.


	7. For Real?

"Shhhhh," Kelsey whispered, trying not to laugh.

Dean nipped her collarbone through her nightshirt, which was technically one of his t-shirts, as he ran a hand under her shirt to caress her abdomen and downward. She stifled a moan.

"I think you're the one who needs to be quiet," he huskily murmured in her ear as he stroked her.

"You're wicked, you know that, right?" she bit out, trying not to writhe too much, for fear they'd wake Sam, who was asleep just a couple of feet away.

They were bunked in a motel on the edge of Jet, Oklahoma, where they were scouting out a persistent problem with fishermen disappearing.

Dean just gave her a smug look as he shoved down and kicked off his boxers before resuming his spot between her thighs.

He slid his hands under her back to grasp her shoulders as he slid home. He smothered his moan in her neck. She held on, her fingernails into his back, her heels pressed into his ass.

They kissed and reveled in each other as silently as they could until Kelsey climaxed and let out a whimper. Finding release, Dean collapsed on her, breathing hard.

He eventually flopped onto his back and she lethargically turned her head to look at him with a satisfied smile.

"See? We didn't even wake up Sammy," Dean softly said, turning on his side, throwing a leg over hers.

"You're so bad," Kelsey whispered with a gleam in her eyes.

"And that's what you love about me," he replied.

"Uh huh," she said.

Without warning, Kelsey's eyes went blank and she went limp.

"Kelsey?" Dean asked. She didn't respond.

"Kelsey? Kelsey!" he said with more force, shaking her. His alarm woke Sam, who saw his brother hunched over Kelsey.

Sam flipped on the lamp between their beds and scrambled out of his bed onto the edge of Dean's bed.

"What happened?" he asked, pushing the covers back to help Dean, who pressed his ear to Kelsey's chest.

"I don't know! We were talking and suddenly she went comatose," Dean frantically said, checking her pulse. She was still breathing and her heart was beating normal.

Sam arched an eyebrow at Dean's nakedness. Dean caught his gaze and glared at his brother.

"So sue me. We had sex before we started talking," he retorted. He touched Kelsey's face.

"Come on, sweetheart," he tenderly implored. "Wake up."

* * *

Kelsey opened her eyes to bright white. She was standing in an empty room when she noticed a tall lean man with short flaxen hair and ice blue eyes like hers.

"Dad?" she asked, not believing her eyes. He was wearing what she saw him last in—a dark grey hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"It's me, honey," he said.

"But how? Am I dead?" she said, looking at her hands and back at him. He looked the same and yet different.

"No, you're not dead," he said. Mickey Remington stepped closer. "You look good, Kelsey."

She tried to process the facts that a) she wasn't dead and b) her father was standing in front of her. Was he alive or was this just a vision? Or was this just a demon trick?

"Why haven't I seen you before now? You've been gone for seven years!" she said with mixed emotions, unsure if she should trust what was before her.

"Because they finally said I could see you," he replied.

"Who said? Why wait so long? What's happening?" she warily asked.

Mickey held up his hand to halt her barrage of questions.

"Soon enough, daughter," he firmly said. Kelsey quieted then opened her mouth again.

"Can you at least tell me if you're really my father?" she submissively asked.

He smiled that smile she remembered from her childhood.

"Yes, I'm really your father. I was human … for a while," he said.

The room started to darken a bit. Mickey glanced up and nodded.

"You will find the answers you seek soon enough," he said. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more, that we don't have more time. Remember I love you."

Kelsey reached out to him, pleading.

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

He gave her a sad smile. "I hope so," he said as he faded to black.

* * *

"Look," Sam said pointing as a tear leaked from Kelsey's eye.

She suddenly drew in a deep breath like she'd been revived from the dead. She blinked.

"Kelsey?" Dean asked, still cradling her body. She turned her head to him, seeing again.

"I saw him," she choked.

"Who, sweetheart?" he asked.

"My dad," she whispered.

* * *

Dean, now clothed, sat on the edge of the bed with Kelsey, and Sam on the edge of his, facing them.

Kelsey fiddled with the hem of her nightshirt.

"So it turns out that Louise was right," she said, not looking at either of them.

Both brothers remained silent.

"He said I would get my answers soon," she continued.

Dean gently rubbed her back.

"And we will be right there when you do," he said. Sam agreed.

"Besides, how cool is it that we have an angel in our midst?" Dean added, trying to lighten the mood, nudging her shoulder with his.

Kelsey gave him a snarky stare.

"What? I'm just saying I for one think it's hot," he said with a smirk, wagging his eyebrows.

Kelsey playfully punched Dean as Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

They were in the waning shadows of the Salt Plains dam bridge, waiting for their target to exit one of the RVs, when there was rustling nearby.

Kelsey swung around and aimed at the noise.

"Kelsey?" the dark-haired broad-shouldered man in her sights called out.

Kelsey lowered her crossbow and stared at him. He looked vaguely familiar, as if she knew him, someone from her past. Then it suddenly hit her.

"John?" she asked.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Dean said, came out of hiding next to her, confused.

"Yeah," John Winchester said, studying Kelsey's features. She looked so much like her father, it was surreal. "Her father Mickey and I were old high school buddies."

Kelsey couldn't believe Dean and Sam's dad was _the_ John her father had spoken about when she was growing up.

"How did I not put two and two together?" Kelsey pondered aloud. "I should have known."

"I'm real sorry about your dad, that I wasn't there to help," John said as he approached them.

Sam exchanged a look with Dean. After all this time, Kelsey hadn't ever shared what exactly happened to her dad, refusing to speak about it. She shut down when either of them tried to broach the subject.

"Are my boys taking good care of you?" John asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders in a sideways hug.

Kelsey slyly grinned and glanced at Dean, whose ears reddened. Next to him, Sam had the deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

"You could say that," she said.


	8. Way Back When

Kelsey sat sandwiched between Dean and the wall of the gas station café booth. Sam sat across from her with John next to him. Dean's arm was casually draped behind her on the booth back.

"How did you find us?" Sam asked his dad, in between bites of his turkey sandwich.

"It's hard to explain, Sammy. I guess you could say I was guided here," John said as he toyed with the burger in front of him. He looked directly at Kelsey, who crunched on a potato chip snagged from Sam's bag.

"Your father came to me in a dream and told me where to find you. I had no idea you were with my sons," he said, glancing at Dean who swallowed his bite of bacon cheeseburger and plastered a grin on his face to hide his discomfort. Sam awkwardly shifted in seat and bit his lip.

Dean wondered if his father knew or suspected they were romantically involved with Kelsey. He'd find out soon enough, he supposed. He pushed away the remainder of his burger basket, his appetite gone.

Kelsey eyed John thoughtfully for a moment as she munched on another potato chip, this time stolen from Dean's leftovers.

"He sent you to give me the answers I seek, didn't he? Because you already know the truth about me, and him, and what really happened that day, right?" Kelsey said without accusation, but rather in a resigned tone.

John didn't say anything but his face said it all. They finished their meal without another word.

"We've got a room at the motel," Sam said, breaking the strained silence as he crumpled up the chip sack and tossed in the trash can nearby. "We can talk there."

* * *

John followed them to the motel room and didn't seem all that surprised when he saw Kelsey's stuff intermingled with Dean's and Sam's.

He wanted to ask which of his sons were sleeping with her but decided not to, not that it really mattered.

Kelsey sat Indian-style on Dean's bed as John took one of the chairs and turned it around before straddling it. Dean debated whether to join Kelsey or stand or sit on the floor. Sam opted to sit on the edge of his own bed.

To hell with it, Dean thought, as he sat down on the edge of his bed next to Kelsey. She surprised them all when she placed her hand on Dean's thigh out of sheer reflex, as if seeking reassurance. He covered her hand with his own.

John didn't say anything but he definitely took notice.

* * *

Not sure where to start, John simply started from the beginning ...

"Mickey Remington and I met midway through my senior year. Mickey mostly kept to himself, but he'd hang out with me when I was working on whatever rattle-trap I was fixing up. I'm not sure why were friends, to be honest. We didn't seem to have anything in common, or so I thought.

"One night I went to a party and got pretty wasted. I tried to drive home but ended up in a ditch, so I started walking. It was dark; there was no moon that night. I was just a couple of miles from home, so I could have found my way blindfolded for that matter, even drunk.

"Some guys from the party who I had heckled me earlier that day had apparently left not long after I did. They were itching for a rematch so they jumped me. I was outnumbered and unarmed.

"They knifed me good," John said, motioning to his right side. Dean knew the scar to which he was referring, one that was long from hip to rib. He had always assumed it was from the war.

"It was really deep and they left me to bleed out. I was broken and bruised in the middle of the night in a field. I knew nobody would find me until it was too late. I tried to get up, to at least drag myself to the edge of the road, should some passerby spot me in their headlights, but I was so weak I couldn't."

John paused for a moment before giving Kelsey a wan smile.

"I knew your dad was different. I just didn't know why until much later. As I lay there, my mouth filled with blood and dirt, Mickey suddenly appeared at my side. I could clearly see him through the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. It was as if the moon had come out and shone on him. He knelt beside me and examined my wounds before lifting me up like I weighed nothing.

"He told me, 'We can't have one of our best soldiers die on us,' before I passed out. Next thing I knew, I was at home in bed. As if nothing had happened. My truck was in the driveway and the only evidence that remained was that scar.

"We never spoke of it. I went to Vietnam and assumed that that was what Mickey had referred to that night. He popped in from time to time when I returned home but I lost touch with him for the most part.

"Months before you were born," John said shifting his gaze to Sam before back at Kelsey, "Mickey showed up at the shop with a baby girl strapped to his chest in one of those carrier things. You were quiet, wide-eyed and paying attention to everything around you. You weren't more than six months old at the time.

"Your dad had never expected to fall in love much less have a child. But you had him wrapped around your finger. He made me promise that I'd take care of you if anything ever happened to him. I thought it was strange—he had your mom and her family—but I agreed. He had saved my life after all and I owed him."

John sighed.

"Little did I know what was getting ready to happen," he said, sadness twinging his deep voice.

"In between hunts I tried to drop in and see you and your dad. The next time I saw you was when you were 3 or 4 years old. Your mom had already left by then.

"Mickey knew I now knew exactly what he'd been talking about in that field. He decided to come clean and tell me the truth about who he was."

John abruptly stood and paced the space in front of the beds for a minute before turning back to Kelsey.

"He knew there would be a time that he'd have to go back, that he had completed his mission here. That's why he did everything he could to prepare you like I've prepared my sons.

"His job was to protect me. To make sure that I would be around to help fight this war."

Kelsey's eyes welled. It all made sense now. Dean held onto her hand a little tighter.

"I came for you the moment I heard, but you were already gone," John said apologetically. "I knew you could take care of yourself, which is why I didn't actively search for you—though I hoped we'd eventually cross paths."

Kelsey wiped her nose, still refusing to let her tears fall.

"Why didn't he tell me? He didn't even say anything about any of this that day," she said.

John shook his head.

"I think he thought it was safer that way," John honestly answered. "He didn't want you to be a target."

"Then why now?" she asked.

John shrugged.

"You know as much as me, kiddo," he said, sinking back into his chair. "All I know is Mickey appeared to me, told me where to find you, and tell you the truth."

Kelsey gave him a half-smile.

"Thing is Louise got to me first," she said. "I found out who I was in the middle of nowhere Colorado."

John raised an eyebrow and gave his sons a startled glance.

"You met Louise?" he asked. They both nodded.

"Problem with lupas," Dean said. "She didn't mention she knew you."

"She did know about hunters, though," Sam interjected.

"Unless you told her you were a Winchester," John sagely answered, "she probably didn't realize you were my sons. I passed through Campo years ago on my way to Ruidoso."

"So what happens now?" Kelsey asked, bringing them back to the matter at hand. "Apparently I'm a half-breed who needs protecting." She motioned to Sam and Dean.

"According to Louise, their lives depend on it," she added.

John was quiet for a moment as he dwelled on that. The irony was not lost on him. It was clear the roles had been reversed for the second generation, that his sons were now the protectors until the mission was complete—whenever or whatever that meant.

"We just have to keep doing what we're doing. The war is coming and we all have roles in it," John finally replied.

He stood again.

"I think it's time for me to turn in for the night and give you some time to process everything. We can talk more tomorrow," John said. "It looked like there were plenty of rooms empty here."

"No need, Dad. You can stay with us," Sam piped up. "You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Dean shot him a look from behind John's back which Sam ignored. It wasn't like their father hadn't figured out Kelsey was at least sleeping with Dean.

"You sure, Sammy? I don't want to put you out," John said.

"No problem, Dad. Seriously," Sam replied, continuing to ignore the if-looks-could-kill stare Dean was giving him. Kelsey subtly elbowed Dean with a "it's not a big deal" glance. It wasn't as if her life could get anymore completely and utterly turned upside down at this point.


	9. That Was Hot

For propriety's sake, Kelsey not only wore her nightshirt, but also a pair of Sam's boxers, to bed.

Dean was on his best behavior, trying not to touch Kelsey after he climbed into bed with her. He still felt self-conscious with his father right there, even though John's back was to them.

However, once his father fell asleep, Dean threw all caution to the wind and pulled her close. She started to snuggle with him but then sat up.

Kelsey felt bad that Sam was on the floor, so she crawled out of bed and knelt next to him, gently shaking him. He drowsily peered up at her.

"What is it?" he sleepily whispered.

"Come on," she whispered back, tugging on his arm. Sam clambered to his feet and she drug him toward the bed.

Dean knew better than to talk her out of it, so he scooted over to accommodate both of them. Once everyone was settled under the covers, Kelsey curled against Sam with Dean at her back like they had been in Colorado.

Sam promptly fell back asleep without a second thought. Tired from all the revelations tonight, Kelsey soon followed suit. Dean stayed awake into the night as he considered everything and the impact it would have on all their lives; he finally drifted off, holding tight to Kelsey.

And that is how John found the trio at dawn.

He shook his head with a slight smile before silently exiting the room in search of coffee.

* * *

Kelsey stirred, feeling like she was encased in a furnace.

Squeezed between two Winchester men, one partially underneath her and one practically on top of her, she pushed and prodded enough that she could crawl to the edge of the bed.

Once on her feet, Kelsey looked up to see John trying to hide a grin behind the newspaper he was reading. She blushed and murmured a hello before casually grabbing her pack on her way to the bathroom.

She emerged fully dressed in her own clothes before she approached the eldest Winchester. He motioned to the coffee and store-bought wrapped pastries lining the table in front of him.

Kelsey took a coffee cup and sat down in the other chair across from him. She glanced at Dean and Sam who were both still sprawled on the bed without a care in the world.

"So I won't ask how you all feel about each other," John said, bringing her attention back to him as he laid the newspaper aside. She tried to fight back another blush and lost.

John kindly smiled at her.

"I wanted more for my boys than this life. But here we are. And here you are," he quietly said. "All I ask is that you protect them like they protect you."

"That won't be a problem, sir," Kelsey said. John nodded and resumed reading the newspaper. Kelsey drew her knees up to her chest, sipped her coffee, and waited for Sam and Dean to wake up.

* * *

Dean was the first to open his eyes.

He realized two things that horrified him: a) he was in bed with his brother and b) his dad was in the room. Dean tried to keep his cool and not panic as he eased away from Sam, who was still on his back and his peaceful face turned toward his brother.

As Dean twisted in the covers, he spotted Kelsey. She gave him an adoring smile from her perch in the chair. His memories of the night before flooded his brain, reassuring him that she'd been the buffer between him and Sam, that they hadn't done anything inappropriate with their father present.

Dean fell back against the pillow and audibly sighed in relief. Sam stirred and sleepily peered at his brother.

"Are you boys going to sleep all day?" John's voice boomed, causing both men to leap out of bed.

* * *

Dean made a blissful sound of approval as he ate one of the Hostess fruit pies Kelsey had offered him from the stash John had bought earlier that morning.

Kelsey laughed at him, have learned long ago of his love affair with sweets.

Sam rolled his eyes from the chair Kelsey had vacated as he dropped some sugar in his coffee.

John simply observed the banter between the three.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you're going back out there, alone?" Dean incredulously asked his father. "You know we can help you find this thing—we were always better together."

John shook his head.

"Not yet, son," he replied. "Like I said before, you boys need to keep doing what you're doing."

"But Dad," Sam pleaded. "I agree with Dean. We're better when we are with you."

"Listen, Sammy," John said, turning to his youngest. "I promise I will come for you all when I need your help. But right now I need to this on my own."

Kelsey watched Dean and Sam as they struggled not to whine in protest. John tugged each son into a bear hug before catching her gaze.

"Keep an eye on my boys," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"You know I will," she murmured as she buried her nose into his neck, momentarily aching for her own father's embrace. She was afraid John was the closest she'd ever be.

 ** _A/N: Obviously I'm enjoying this—hope you are too. Please take a moment to tell me what you think by reviewing. Much appreciated!_**


End file.
